


Waiting For The Sun

by doctahlectah



Category: Hannibal (TV), The Doors
Genre: 13HourDevour, F/M, gift to all lovely fannibals, short fic, sorry for typos guys forgive me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1228495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctahlectah/pseuds/doctahlectah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham and Beverly Katz go to an oldies night, to listen to The Doors. (The idea came up on #13HourDevour)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting For The Sun

“An Oldies night!” said Beverly. “Come on, Will. We all know that you need some relaxing.”

Will sighed. “I find relaxing in my dogs’ company. However, thanks for offering. That’s very kind of you.”

Beverly rolled her eyes as she walked to open the music player in her mobile phone.

 _“Death makes angels of us all and gives us wings where we had shoulders smooth as ravens claws.”_ she quoted, looked up to see change on Will’s face, she knew that Will was listening to The Doors. She’s done her research.

“Jim Morrison” said Will slowly.

“So, you changed your mind.” teased Beverly. “Believe me, Will, you won’t regret it. We’ll find an isolated corner, and we enjoy a friendly night together. I don’t want to push your boundaries, I just need to relax and I can see you need that, as well.”

Will frowned but nodded slightly. “Well, don’t forget to bring flower crowns, then.” he joked dryly.

Beverly got that seriously, or she wanted to.

**~~**

The oldies bar was dark, crowded but everyone looked to mind their own business, which is good for Will. Just in case, he avoided from people as far as he can. He was finishing up his whisky, when Beverly approached him… with flower crowns in her hands; blood-strained for Will, and yellow for herself.

“Put this on, do it for me.” she said as she put herself’s on.

Will had no other choice. He smiled slightly, Beverly looked proud of her handiwork.

Finally, the tribute band of The Doors came to scene, they waved a hand to the crowd and then the music started to play. Well, they started with the well-known song, _“People Are Strange.”_ It was easy to company the song.

Beverly looked for Will from the corner of her eyes, he seemed calm but also lost in the thoughts, maybe the memories from his youth… who knows ? But Beverly was happy that both of them are enjoying theirselves, without the worry of finding a death body, facing with a serial killer. They were calm, they were like back in their earlier years again, they were sharing little smiles which is friendly.

Will relaxed as he listens to his favourite songs and drinks his third glass of whisky, Beverly could see that. At the end of the consert, they read one of Jim Morrison’s poems, with slow music with it.

 _“A Feast of Friends.”_ said Beverly, she sighed and knew that poem made Will kinda sad, yet she hadn’t figure out the reason. Will tried to avoid from Beverly’s glances, as the poem goes on. ~~

As he went to home, he texted a short message to Beverly. “Thank you and for your company, it was something I needed.”

She smiled as he read the text and the replied. “Anytime you want, _Lizard King._ ”


End file.
